


Another Year, Another Competition

by FreakinTakumi



Series: Stories in Hoshido [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, fire emblem fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinTakumi/pseuds/FreakinTakumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is arriving in Hoshido which always brings with it the annual archery contest which Minoya, daughter of a General, and Prince Takumi go neck and neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I do reference my other story and OC Sinead, who is in Nohr, in here. Just as a heads up when you see it!

The bright sun beat down on the Hoshido royal palace. The beautiful flowers, trees, and plants were starting to wilt in the heat. Everyone was still bustling around as usual but at a much slower pace. It was a sign that the mild warmth of spring was giving in to the heat and humidity of summer. Minoya’s least favorite time of the year. She would rather have the cold of winter over the heat of summer. There was only so much you could take off before causing a scandal! Minoya wiped the back of her hand across her forehead before trying to concentrate on the target far ahead of her. She heaved out a cranky sigh before leveling her bow, slowly drawing it back and letting her eyes and the arrow head become one.

But that was failing.

Despite having wiped some of it away, sweat was still dripping down her face and stinging her eyes. Not only that, her companion seemed to be standing unnervingly close to her. She knew he was doing it on purpose.

“Okay, do you have to stand so close!?” Minoya snapped. “I know you’re doing this on purpose!” She looked to her side to see Prince Takumi standing there with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said back.

“Yes you do, you-”

“Will you just shoot?”

“Fine!”

Minoya looked again, pulled back the arrow, and then let it fly home. A loud _thunk_ rang out across the yard as the arrow buried itself in the target, right next to another arrow. Minoya dropped her bow and looked at Takumi, who was picking up his own bow and preparing to go see the results.

“If I fail, it was entirely your fault.” She said.

“Not my fault you can’t handle a little heat. Or archery.” Minoya wacked him on the leg with the bottom of her bow.

“Ow!” By the time they both got to the target, two other people were already there, studying the position of both arrows. Takumi’s retainers, Hinata and Oboro, slowly turned their heads and gave Minoya a look of sympathy.

“You finally lost.” Oboro said. Minoya let out a cry of despair.

“NOOOOOOOOO! Are you certain? Oboro don’t do this to me!” Oboro shrugged.

“Don’t blame me, blame yourself.” She pointed to the target as Hinata began pointing to each arrow and the bull’s-eye, explaining.

“As you can see…Takumi is a fraction away from the center awhile you are a fraction away from Takumi’s.” 

Minoya stared at the target before slowly turning to glare at the haughty Takumi. All he did was shrug in response.

“Smirk all you want _your highness_ but I will be the one with the arrow in the center and you just a fraaaaaction away from that a few days from now.” Takumi just raised an eyebrow.

“You said that to me last year, and how did the competition end again?” Hinata and Oboro started chuckling as Minoya glared back at Takumi.

“Hey! In my defense, I have never used Fuujin before-.” Minoya turned to look at Oboro. “I still have to get you back for suggesting it as the tie breaker.” Oboro shrugged with a smile on her face. “Anyways, I never shot Fuujin before and that bystander really shouldn’t have been standing where he was!”

“It was a guard standing on the roof…”  
“At least he was paying attention! You want that in your palace guards.”

“You almost shot him!”

“At least I apologized!”

The conversation continued on until finally Minoya threw her hands up.

“Okay! Okay! I get it! I suck, now if you excuse me, I have to get going before my father finds out I’m late-” As if on cue, a deep voice cut across the training grounds, making everyone jump.

“I should have known I’d find you here still.” Minoya slowly turned around and gave her father a sheepish grin.

“Guess I got carried away…again?” She said, shrugging. General Komei shook his head at his daughter but Minoya could see a hint of a smile on his weary face.

“There will come a day when I finally get annoyed that you can’t keep track of the time. But I guess today just isn’t it. After all, the longer you train, the more likely you are to win the upcoming competition.”

“Or she’ll train so much she strains something in her arm. How cruel and ironic would that be?” Minoya glared hard at Oboro. 

“You jinx me, I’m hunting you down and making you wish you were never born!”

“Minoya…” Minoya’s father said in a stiff tone. Minoya sighed, crossed her arms before speaking again.

“I mean…forgive me for threatening you.” She said, before whispering. “Not.”

“I see you’ve been surpassing yourself quite well Prince Takumi.” Takumi slightly bowed his head at General Komei

“Your praise is appreciated but I doubt I’m even half of your skill still, General.” Komei let out a booming laugh.

“You’ve mastered Fuujin, something even I couldn’t do. That’s surpassing me if I ever head it.”

“You’ve used Fuujin? When?” Minoya asked, feeling a slight twinge in her gut. Jealousy? Worry? What did her father think of her own archery skills since she can hardly pick up Fuujin without accidentally shooting someone?

“That is a story for another time. Now, we have to go before your mother gets cranky that we are late.”

“Why would she get cranky? She should know by now I take a long time to get home.”

“The extended family is here.”

“Ohhhhh…” 

Minoya cringed. Usually she enjoyed when her maternal relatives came and visited but on such a hot day when the entire capital was filled with all kinds of attractions? That meant that she was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with all her cousins clinging to her and pulling her to every stall and street performance. There was only so much her arms could handle in a day! If one of those brats dislocated her shoulder…

Minoya looked forlorn over her shoulder at Takumi, Oboro and Hinata.

“Got to go resign myself to some torture. If I don’t make it out alive, I’m counting on one of you to defeat this guy in my place.” Hinata saluted.

“I’ll do it proudly!”

“Thanks! I knew I could count on you.” As farewells were given and Minoya put away her equipment, she followed her father out of the palace. Soldiers and servants alike bowed respectfully whenever her father walked past. It always seemed odd to Minoya. She didn’t even know how anyone got use to such things. Her father would always say though that she would one day need to deal with it for he was counting on her to take his place when the time came.

No pressure.

Before exiting the front gate, Minoya heard someone call out her name. She whipped around, causing her long ponytail to whack her in the face.

“God dammit!” She muttered.

“Language…” Her father growled, though she could hear him chuckling.

“I LOVE it when I manage to get you to do that!” Came the voice again. Minoya threw her long light blue hair back over her shoulder to stare at the newcomer. Crown Princess Tomie stood before her, hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. She had her shoulder length black hair down for once, a sharp contrast to her snow white skin and her usual myrmidon outfit had less…clothing then usual. It was easy to see why Crown Prince Ryoma fell in love with her and married her.

“As sassy as always I see, Princess Tomie.” Minoya responded, bowing in respect before Tomie began to snap her fingers.

“Hey, what did I tell you about that stuff? Stop it.” Minoya shrugged.

“Sorry, whenever you annoy me, you know I have to annoy back.” Tomie just shook her head before greeting General Komei. Princess Tomie was Minoya’s katana teacher long before she became Crown Princess. Minoya had started to train with her years ago after begging her father to let her learn to use a katana. Minoya felt it could be useful to learn, plus she was always so mesmerized by the gorgeous details on each one. She longed to have her own individual weapon, designed just for her but her Father and Tomie both kept saying “not yet” which drove Minoya nuts. She still remembered the day Takumi got Fuujin a while ago. She was bursting with envy that she practically ignored Takumi for half the day before she realized it was absolutely stupid and childish, apologizing right away and asking him if she could hold it.

She also had to apologize later for laughing at him when he first tried out the bow. 

Takumi still flushes in embarrassment whenever Minoya pointed out the dent in the side of the palace where his first bow landed, especially if anyone else is around. Sometimes Minoya wondered why Takumi hadn’t banned her from the palace and his presence for life.

“Disappointed you are leaving early though. I haven’t seen you around for training. Are you sucking up all this time with your bow? You do realize you could end up forgetting everything I ever taught you!”

“Hey! I’m not that stupid! Besides, I am desperate to defeat Takumi this year. I will do it!” Tomie laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah keep dreaming. So where do you have to go so early?” Minoya’s Father piped up.

“The extended family is here for the summer festivals. If we’re not back my wife will get on edge having to handle the whole house of relatives on her own.”

“Though I don’t know how good of a hand I am. Last year I lit the kitchen on fire.” Minoya stated, looking at her father. Komei just heaved a sigh.

“Yes…yes you did…that’s why this year we’re sending you on errands instead. Less dangerous.”

“I don’t know.” Tomie said. “Knowing Minoya she might end up messing that up.”

Minoya tried to kick the laughing Tomie who easily dodged it.

“She better not.” Her father said, sternly. “Now, we better get going before we are even later. Enjoy the rest of your day, you highness, and give our regards to Prince Ryoma and Queen Mikoto. We shall see you all tomorrow.”

“I will pass on the word. You two take care!” After waving goodbye, Minoya and her father finally managed to get to the busy crowded streets on the long trek home. While archery had been a lot of fun the past few weeks, she really did miss training with Princess Tomie. Tomie was a great teacher and their sparring always became a spectacle. Prince Ryoma even joined once! It was a quite a show. Though Minoya was easily beaten. Did Takumi let her forget that? No he didn’t. He just called it karma. Tomie had been Ryoma’s childhood friend long before Minoya was even born. The two had been inseparable and it was inevitable that they would marry, despite a dark moment in Tomie’s family that hovered over even the marriage.

It was a moment everyone knew but never talked about. No one knows why or how it happened…but it did and there was no turning back.

Minoya never even seen Tomie visit her father’s grave.

Minoya jerked out of her dark thoughts when she quickly had to dodge out of the way as an ox drawn wagon began to push through the crowds, overloaded with all manner of things for the next few days. The excitement in the city was infectious, despite the heat of the day. No matter how hot it got, everyone looked forward to the festivals to celebrate the end of spring and the beginning of summer. Many foot soldiers and a few civilians who knew who General Komei were would bow respectfully and calling out greetings, wishing the two of them a wonderful festival. It was late afternoon by the time they manage to get home. Minoya could see the slanting roof just over the ivy covered wall. The trees from their gardens poking just above as well. Just as the two of them entered the front gate and before they could make it to the front door, Minoya’s mother burst through the sliding door, standing on the veranda with her hands on her hips. Part of her hair was coming out from its elaborate hairstyle and she had an apron over her beautiful kimono. She didn’t seem to care she had her house slippers on outside. 

You knew things were hectic when Kaori didn’t care if she looked any less then she considered to be elegant.

“There you guys are! What were you doing? There is so much I need help getting done! There is only so much all of us can handle when you have seven-” As if on cue, a stampede of feet came storming out the door behind Minoya’s mother. Minoya and her father were soon swamped by little arms as the cries of “UNCLE! COUSIN! UNCLE! COUSIN!” echoed across the gardens and yard. Minoya’s uncle and aunt filed out the door as well, one holding a bowl that they were using to prepare something for dinner. Meanwhile, Minoya pretended her cousins did her in.

“Oh no! I’m surrounded! Soldier doooooown!” She cried dramatically as she fell on the dirt path, all her cousins giggled.

“Minoya! You’re just being ridiculous!”

“Minoya, please get out of the dirt.” Kaori called in exasperation. Minoya was soon being tugged off the ground by all these little hands. It was fun for the moment but she knew in a few hours if one more hand touched her, she would end up punting one.

Minoya instantly felt bad for thinking that but giggled imagining a little kid sailing over the walls of the city.

“Good to see you again Komei!” One of her uncles, Sora, boomed. He already had a cup of sake in his hand and passing one over to Komei. “How goes things on the field? Heard the Faceless have been pesky on the boarder.”

“Nothing my troops and I can’t handle! Besides, there aren’t that many for the past few weeks. I imagine the Nohrian royal wedding had something to do with that.”

“Is that so? You have any idea what this new Princess is even like?” Minoya listened to the conversation as she tried to take off her boots only to be dragged into the house by her scrambling little cousins, all eager to show her their new pets or toys or kimonos.

“We have a slight idea. It was an arrange marriage. The girl is named Sinead and apparently very timid. We shouldn’t need to worry too much.” Her uncle scoffed.

“A timid Nohrian? The day I believe such a thing is the day I stop drinking sake!” His wife, Aika, Kaori’s sister, let out a puff of air in disbelief.

“And the day you stop drinking sake is the day your body is put into the ground!”

“And I love you too my dear.” 

Minoya finally got her house slippers on just as Aika took her face in her hands and smiled.

“And I can’t get over how grown up and beautiful you are turning out Minoya! So much like your mother!”

“Thanks Aunt Aika. It’s good to see you too!”

“And how’s the archery going? I’m expecting to see great things from you in the next few days!” Minoya smirked at her Uncle Sora.

“You have nothing to worry about! I’ll whoop Prince Takumi’s butt this year.” Sora let out a roaring laugh.

“That’s what I like to hear! So! Komei! How is the Royal Family doing!? Come, come, Keiko, Misaki, and Tsutomu are all in here waiting!” Komei got dragged off into the main reception room while Aika handed Minoya over to her mother. Minoya stared up into her mother’s expressive eyes and smiled.

“Hi Mother.” She said. “Looking as elegant as ever!” Kaori sighed.

“You’re lucky you’re my daughter and I love you. But right now, I need you to help me out. Need you to wash up and get dressed into the new kimono I made you. I’ll be in to fix your hair up for I need you to deliver some special orders I received from some of the nobles around the city. And the last thing I need is for my daughter to show up with her hair at all angles, dirt all over her back, and dressed like one of her father’s common foot soldiers. Now hurry, cause I need you back in time to help cook too!” Aika chuckled.

“You really are going to let her into the kitchen after last year?” Minoya pointed her my Aunt.

“I’m with her on this one.”

“Of course I am, Minoya may not be able to stitch or be as poised as the Queen but I am not giving up on her yet! Besides, I’m pretty sure she now knows how to work the bamboo steamer without lighting it and the buns on fire.” Minoya cringed at the flashback. “Also, Aika will be coming with you. I need to get all your cousins out so I can finish organizing everything. So they’ll be off wandering the city while you do some deliveries.” Minoya turned around to see all her cousins lined up and smiling away. Yuudai, Taro, Tadashi, Kotone, Mai, Ryoko, and Tamiko all in a row. The three boys and the four girls, all with mischief in their eyes making Minoya groan. It was going to be quite the challenge keeping them in line. “Now off you go! I’ll be in, in about 10 minutes or so.” Minoya trudged off to her room, passing the row of ceremonial armor put on display, different types of weapons hanging in between them all.

General Komei liked collecting old military antiques. Minoya always thought they were cool. All except one…

As if on cue Minoya looked up and jumped. _I got my eye on you…_ Standing just at the end of the hall was the black Nohrian armor that haunted Minoya’s childhood. When she was little, she always had nightmares that the thing would come alive and tried to kill her. Even when she stayed in the palace some nights, the Nohrian bastard always found her! Little five-year-old Minoya was also glad that of all things, Takumi did not tease her about nightmares. He was surprisingly sympathetic, telling her he suffered from bad dreams too. It was how they finally got over their initial dislike of each other and began to bond a bit more, just like their fathers’ had initially wanted. Minoya only remembered slight details of their first meeting. King Sumeragi and her father thought they would get along well since they were around the same age and both about to start learning archery. No one knows how it started, but the King and General had to tear their two kids apart. Minoya remembered pulling Takumi’s hair and she still swears he bit her. 

The Nohrian armor continued to stare down at Minoya as if reading her thoughts, the great broadsword in its hands as Minoya slipped past it and into her room. She wish that thing would go back into storage like it did when Oboro use to live with her after her parents were killed. Minoya’s father had put it there for he didn’t want Oboro to get upset every time she saw anything remotely Nohrian. It would not help with healing.

Minoya slide her door closed and quickly began to undress. The kimono her mother made was lying on her bed and Minoya had to admit, it was very striking. It was gold and white with twisting stitches of all the kinds of birds that would come into the gardens around this time. Minoya slowly slide it on, silently wishing she had a tenth of her mother’s skill. While Komei was a high General and once Sumeragi’s advisor and friend, Kaori was a seamstress. One of the best in the city. Her clothes rivaled Oboro’s parents. Though Kaori got along real well with Oboro’s mother, they would always joke about who got the more commissions and who stitched the better patterns. The two of them had worked together to make Queen Mikoto and King Sumeragi’s wedding attire.

Minoya still remembered playing with Oboro while their mother’s worked with Queen Mikoto. The two of them had tried to coax the shy soon to be Princess Kamui to join them in their games. It was the only memory Minoya had of Kamui. Alas…it was always heartbreaking to think of Princess Kamui and what had happened. Minoya could see her father still carried the guilt to this day. It would never leave, she figured. _I should never have let His Majesty leave…_ he would always say.

As if breaking her out of another wave of depressing thoughts, she heard her door slide open and her mother walking in. In the span of a few minutes, Kaori had tidied up. Minoya never understood how she had the time or patience to do it. She liked to think the only other woman in the kingdom to rival her mother in beauty and elegance was Queen Mikoto herself.

“Oh sweetheart, you look absolutely gorgeous in that! Now I just have to get your hair fixed up.”

“You really did do great Mother.” Minoya said, tidying her clothes as her mother went to work with her hair. “It’s too bad I didn’t inherit even an ounce of your skill.”

“But you inherited your father’s skills. That makes me proud. Don’t ever think because you can’t stitch a dragon on a piece of silk makes you think I’m disappointed in you.” Minoya smiled.  
“I know Mother.” 

Kaori pulled and pinned Minoya’s long light blue hair as Minoya chuckled, thinking about the last time she stitched. She tried to make a dragon but it ended up looking like a deranged chicken with a mutated body. She kept it though to use as a threat to Takumi. Saying if he teased her one more time she would stitch it on one of his ceremonial outfits. Takumi would shut up knowing well she would follow through with that threat. He wanted to be recognized. But for his skill! Not because he had a deranged chicken on his back! Tomie kept begging Minoya to pin it on anyways when Takumi wasn’t paying attention. Maybe tomorrow…or maybe pin it on Ryoma as pay back for defeating her. Tomie would get a kick out of that!

“There!” Minoya’s mother said. “Perfect!” Minoya looked in the mirror and smiled. Well didn’t she look so fancy!? Even had sparkling accessories and everything. Now all she had to do was get through the city and back home still looking like this. Her mother handed her a bunch of delicately wrapped packages. “Now, the names and address for each delivery are on the top of each one. Don’t forget to be polite and respectful!” Minoya took hold of the packages and smiled.

“No worries Mother, I got this!”

“That’s what you said about the steamed buns.”

“Mother!” Kaori laughed, pinching her daughter’s cheek and shooing her out of her room. Aika already had all her cousins dressed and ready to go in their finest. They were all jumping around on the veranda gabbing on and on about all the goodies they would eat and the stuff they wished to see and on and on and on. Ryoko saw Minoya and squealed with glee, grabbing her free hand and dragging her out the door.

“Minoya is here! Minoya is here! Lets get going!” Minoya nearly tripped on her kimono as she was dragged along, little Tamiko grabbed on to the cloth as everyone began to leave and head into the streets.

The noise from all the people, from locals to those who came in for the weekend, mixed with music was deafening. Minoya could almost couldn’t hear her cousins as Yuudai asked if Minoya would show him how to shoot, Taro asking if they could watch her practice at the palace, Tadashi and Mai talking about their new kittens while Tamiko kept petting her kimono and Ryoko asking if they could get that sweet. Or that sweet. OR THAT SWEET! Minoya pretended to be listening halfway through and only managed to say a few words to her Aunt. By late afternoon, her cousins had flags and candy while Minoya only had one more delivery to make. So far they all went well and the ladies complimented her attire. She’ll have to mention that all to her mother later! Minoya got to the gate of her last delivery while her aunt Aika was about to take the kids to go see some street performers.

“Last one!” Minoya called to her aunt. “I’ll drop this off with Lady Yusako and come and find you!”

“Okay! Just try not to get cornered by her old caretaker. The woman is old, blind, and batty and probably will try to read your fortune!”

“Eh?” Minoya asked.

“Old Midori! She’s been with the family for ages, longer then Lady Yusako was alive. She took care of all the familys’ children and even though she is blind and old, she still does a good job surprisingly. Though she does try to tell certain people that she senses something big in their future. Last time I saw her, she said I would be related to a Princess.” Aika laughed at that. “Imagine! Now, get inside before I keep you any longer.” Minoya laughed as she turned to head into the large house. The place was even grander than her own home and Minoya felt timid about even stepping on the veranda. She lightly knocked and waited, thinking about what Aunt Aika said about the old lady Midori. Minoya had to see the woman for herself she decided. If she could.

A maid finally opened the door and Minoya explained why she was here. She was brought inside and stood in the main hall, waiting for the Lady Yusako, gazing at all the beautiful architecture and paintings and vases. Minoya reached out to touch the pretty design on one of the vases when an eerie voice called out, making Minoya jump.  

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you…Princess Minoya.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minoya receives an eerie prediction of her future as her and Takumi suddenly get confusing feelings for each other

_Princess…Minoya!?_

Minoya turned around in confusion, coming face to face with a very old lady. Her white hair was done up, with only a few strands sticking out. Her face was very wrinkly and pale and her eyes were shut. She had her hands tucked into the long sleeves of her kimono. It was…a really old design. Hell, this woman looked like she was alive during the founding of Hoshido!

“What…did…huh!?” Minoya only managed to get out those few words. She honestly didn’t know what to say! Who the hell was this old bat and why did she call her _princess!?_ There were only three princesses in Hoshido and Minoya was pretty sure she was _not_ one of them! The old lady chuckled, shuffling over to Minoya. Minoya slowly backed up. She did not like the vibe she was getting from this woman!

“You…are the Princess Minoya, are you not?” There it was again! _Princess_! What the hell!? Yeah her name was Minoya but she was NOT a freaking Princess!

“I…am Minoya…but the last time I checked I am _not_ a Princess of Hoshido!” The old lady just gave out a sigh, before chuckling deeply to herself.

“Oh…silly me. I got carried away. It seems that day has not yet come.” Minoya tried to say something back but all that came out of her mouth was a weird whine. She finally got a hold of herself and remembered her Aunt’s words.

_“Okay! Just try not to get cornered by her old caretaker. The woman is old, blind, and batty and probably will try to read your fortune!"_

Minoya turned around and saw she was stuck in a corner of the room. God dammit! This must have been old Midori! Minoya let out a sigh of relief. Okay, this must be the old woman who apparently rambled about weird stuff. _But how does she know who I am if she can’t see me? Oh! Probably the maid! Duh, get yourself together Minoya!_

“Oh waaaaaaait, you’re the old caretaker of this family! I was told to be on the lookout for you. You’re blind and batty and like to tell people’s fortunes.” Midori let out an angry huff.

“Pah! Blind!? Batty!? You are such an ignorant child, aren’t you!? That war is going to improve your attitude! Especially when you become Princess!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaaaa…war!? Lady, I don’t know if you have noticed but there is _no_ war going on right now and I am _not_ becoming a _Princess_!”

Minoya tried to sneak out of her corner when old Midori produced a fan from her sleeve and smacked her on the head with it.

“Ow! Hey! What was that for?”

“For trying to run away from your fate.” Midori snapped. “Too long people have been ignoring me when I try to tell them their future. I can see it, you know. I can. Most of them are deadly ends though. Tsk tsk. If only those people would have listen.” Minoya slunk back into her corner.

“You can…see? But you’re blind.”

_Smack_.

“Just because I can’t see, doesn’t mean I can’t _see_.” Midori said, her voice so smooth and eerie it gave Minoya the chills and her stomach knotted up in anxiety. How the hell did Lady Yusako handle having this woman in her home!?

“That…makes no sense.”

“To the unbeliever.” Minoya just groaned. This was getting out of hand.

“Listen, Lady Midori. I just came to drop off a kimono for Lady Yusako and her daughter for tomorrow’s royal banquet. Can I do this without being told I’m going to fucking _die?_ ” Midori gasped, smacking her again with a fan.

“Watch your language!”

Well that was expected. 

“Now, if you will stop swearing and act like a proper Princess, you will see the facts laid out before you and you _will_ start listening to me. For I can sense something big in your future Minoya. Very big.” Minoya instantly thought of a dirty joke but bit her lip to stop from saying it out loud.

“And what’s that? What are the facts?”

“Well…for one…I have never met you or seen you but…I know who you are.” Minoya opened her mouth then closed it. That…was true.

“Yeah but the maid could have said something or you over heard us talking that would give away my identity. I’m on to you lady.” Minoya shot back, pointing a finger at the old woman. Lady Midori heaved a heavy sigh.

“Enough with this, future Princess! I did not hear anything. I simply can tell whose presence I am in!”

“Doubt it.”

_Whack_. 

“Okay will you stop that!?”

“Only if you listen to what I have to say Minoya! Even if you don’t believe me, I must say it!”

“Just because someone thinks something has to be said, doesn’t mean it has to be.” Minoya said. “Honestly.” Minoya really didn’t want to know what this woman had to say. Her gut told her to run as her mind kept going blank as she tried to remember all the survival tactics her father taught her over the years. _What do I do in a hostage situation!?_ Midori snagged Minoya’s hand, humming as she stroked the lines.

“I can even just by holding your hand that you…are an impressive swordswoman. And your archery…it’s impressive. You were tied with the Prince Takumi last year during that competition, weren’t you?”

“Aha!” Minoya called out, pulling her hand away. “I knew it! You have heard of me, which means you must have met or ‘seen’ me at some point!”

“I never go to the archery competitions.”

Minoya fell silent. 

She honestly didn’t know if that was true or not but Midori’s face told her not to question it again.

“Okay…maybe I was tied with him. But he beat me.” Midori took Minoya’s hand back.

“You lost because you tried to use Fuujin. Which is now causing you to have some lingering worry in your mind.”

“Worry?”

“That your Father might not be as proud of you as his other pupil.” Minoya opened her mouth. Then shut it. _Dammit._ “Which you do not need to worry about. That’s all I will say.” Midori began to hum as she turned Minoya’s hand around and studied all the details before touching her cheek. Her touch was cool and made Minoya jerk back. “That’s what I thought…you will become the next Princess. Princess Minoya. It’ll be a marriage your parents expected for years. Even the Queen Mikoto has seen it. I have no doubt that if he was still alive, King Sumeragi would have asked by now when it was going to happen as well!” Midori chuckled while Minoya’s eyes just went wide and her stomach churned. She was unsure if she was going to pass out or throw up. 

“I…they…he…now way…Ta….OKAY CAN I GO NOW!?” Midori held hard on to Minoya’s hand, keeping her in place. Minoya was beginning to wonder where the HELL Lady Yusako was. It had been a long time! When was she going to rescue her!?

“Oh Minoya. There is still so much more I have to tell you.”

“More!? How is there more!? Lady, your are about to give this ‘future princess’ as a heart attack!”

“You will also have a son.” Midori said once Minoya stopped speaking. 

“What…?” She asked, barely a whisper.

“A son. You will have a son and his father will call him Kisaragi. A little archer.” Minoya began to get dizzy.

“I…what…? Little archer!?”

“Of course! Kisaragi will be a prodigy in archery! And you’re going to love him more then you thought possible. You may not think you would be a good mother…but you will be.” Minoya started looking like koi in a pond. Mouth opening and closing, unsure what to think or say.   
“I…wha…” Before Minoya could say anything else, Midori let go of her hand. She slowly turned around and to Minoya’s relief, began to slowly shuffle away. She stopped though, to look over her shoulder. Minoya’s gut clenched in nervousness from the look Midori gave her. It sent chills down her spills.

“But…remember this. And remember it well. Soon there will be a war. A war that will change the dynamic of the world and countries will be brought together. You’re life is about to dramatically change Minoya. Be prepared for the love of your life will need you then more then ever. His family will too. Your family will. For soon you will meet two princesses. One who once lived here…and one who acts like she is. Listen to what they say. Believe me not…but for the sake of everything you hold dear. Listen to them. For if you don’t…Kisaragi’s parents will meet rather unfortunate ends.” 

Minoya stared back in shock. Absolute shock. The last bit was spoken in a way that made Minoya tremble. She blinked and suddenly gasped. The woman was gone!? Where did she go!? Minoya looked around in earnest but could not find Midori for the life of her. It only caused her stomach to swirl with nervousness and her body to tremble even more. Before she could get herself to calm down a singsong voice pieced the room.

“Ah! So lovely to finally meet you Minoya! I do hope your mother wasn’t too strained with the orders I placed.” Minoya whipped around and looked at an elegant lady who was gliding across the room.

“I…oh! Um. No. No she was fine. She…she enjoyed making them!” Minoya held out the package with shaking hands. “Your order Lady Yusako.” Lady Yusako took the package while looking at Minoya with concern. 

“Are you okay dear? You look pale and you are shaking.” Minoya shook her head.

“I’m fine! Really! I’m just…a bit woozy. I think. From the heat. Yeah. The heat. Been…standing here for awhile!” Lady Yusako tilted her head in confusion.

“Awhile? It’s only been a minute.” Minoya stared at Yusako, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Wait, it _hadn’t_ been more then fifteen minutes!? Minoya felt like she was in the house for ages! What in Naga’s name was going on!? Lady Yusako gave her a look of sympathy. “Oh your poor thing. You must be coming down with a summer fever! Can I make you some tea? I would hate to see you fall ill for all the festivities!” 

Minoya shook her head, her shaking returning even worse.

“Oh! Oh no. I couldn’t possibly inconvenience you like that! M-my aunt is just outside! She can take me home. It’s not far! I’ll, I’ll be fine!” Yusako sighed.

“Well, if you say so. Off you go before you collapse!” Minoya quickly ran out of the house and scurried down the path, literally holding the folds of her kimono high so she wouldn’t trip over them. She was even ready to kick off her shoes so she could run faster! Before she could escape into the crowds and try to bolt out of the city, her Aunt Aika caught her.

“Minoya! Good grief Minoya! You just came running out of there like you saw a ghost! Old Midori isn’t that frightening!” Aika said to Minoya, causing her to finally snap back into focus and dropping her kimono folds. Her cousins were still busy watching the performers dancing with fire.

_You have no idea what just happened Aunt Aika!_ Minoya wanted to scream but didn’t. All she could get out was:

“That woman…is so CRAZY!” Aika started laughing which almost made Minoya even more in a panic.

“What did she tell you?” Minoya began to sputter.

“I…don’t even…something about wars and princesses and death and babies and marriage and-”

“She loves talking about death and princesses Minoya. Nothing to freak out about. Honestly, It’s so weird to see you concerned about something like that! You scoff at a lot of that stuff!” The more Minoya’s aunt spoke, the more calm she started to feel.

“Heh…yeah…I guess I am just being a bit over dramatic!” Aika squeezed Minoya’s shoulders and guided her back over to her cousins.

“Just a tad honey! Now let’s get home. I’m starving.”

The more Minoya tried to forget it, the more the words kept flooding back into her mind.

_You will become the next Princess._

_You will have a son and his father will call him Kisaragi._

_Soon there will be a war._

_You’re life is about to dramatically change Minoya._

_Listen to them. For if you don’t…Kisaragi’s parents will meet rather unfortunate ends._

*********

The entire city had finally quieted down after the hectic day. The full moon bathed everything in a silver light. The only other sound were the summer bugs singing in the trees and the occasional sound of the passing foot soldier on night duty, looking out for anything suspicious. This is what Minoya was listening too as she sat out on the veranda in the middle of the night. She was leaning against one of the poles as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She let herself get lost in the hypnotic shadows of the leaves the moon was making, thinking over today once again. Just as she had been doing since the moment it happened.

Minoya had been so distracted she once again caught food on fire. This time…the miso soup. Minoya honestly couldn’t figure out how she did it. Her aunt Keiko said it all happened when she poured in sake and the flames leapt up and-

Who even knows! Sake doesn’t even _belong_ in the damn soup!

Her mother just shooed her from the kitchen and asked her if she could look after her baby cousin Isamu instead. That didn’t end well when all Minoya did was look in the crib in fear as the words _you will have a son_ floated through her head. When Isamu began crying, Minoya awkwardly picked him up, holding him at arms length wondering how the hell anyone could think she would be a good mother! Her uncle Tsutomu took pity on her, showing her how to properly hold a crying baby. All Minoya thought though was that of all people, she should be the one having a meltdown! All through dinner, Minoya just slowly ate, her father looking at her with concern. Minoya just smiled and began to scarf down her food and got more as cover up before anyone asked her if she was okay.

Didn’t help she threw it all back up. 

That’s when her mother sent her to bed, fearing illness. Every now and then, a relative poking in their head to make sure she was okay. If she needed anything. Here was some tea. Here was some broth. All the while, Minoya kept glimpsing at the Nohrian armor outside her door and shaking all over again. _Soon there will be a war_. She finally just gave up on sleeping and decided to go outside and enjoy the quiet and the night sky. The stars looked brilliant despite the full moon, slowly putting Minoya’s mind and body at ease.

“Why am I freaking out so much about this?” Minoya whispered to herself. She didn’t understand why the whole encounter was driving her this insane. Even when Aunt Aika told her over and over that Lady Midori was blind and batty and liked to speak about marriage and death and the whole nine yards.

But why did it get so eerie? Why did time seem to sit _still_?

Minoya let out a frustrated groan, turning to lie on the veranda. Her feet hung off the side, arms spread out, and stared up at the roof. Here she was again, making herself sick by over thinking everything _again._  She angrily sat up, hands gripping the side of the veranda, staring down at the ground. _Enough of this Minoya! You’re better then this! You are the daughter of General Komei, and you have an archery contest to beat in a few days. So stop being a superstitious ninny, get your ass in bed, wake up, and go back to the training grounds on the palace and beat Takumi’s ass in target practice!_

Minoya stood up with resolve, storming back into the house. She began to feel a bit hungry again and went into the kitchen to forage. Minoya collapsed back on her bed, staring up at her decorated ceiling, munching on a bun. She quietly smiled to herself, realizing how ridiculous she was being. Most fortunetellers had sneaky ways of being able to “tell” the future without being right. War? Pah! There was always the threat of war! Her son being an archer? Ha! Isn’t that obvious since archery was in her damn blood! And there was a 50% chance she _would_ have a son if she did get married. Princess of Hoshido? 

Minoya started cracking up.

Cause there was only one way that would happen and Minoya couldn’t stop laughing just thinking about how ridiculous that sounded.

*********

“Hey Father?” General Komei looked down at his daughter who spoke up as they walked through the front gate of the royal palace. The sun was high with birds chirping away.

“What is it Minoya? Do you still feel sick? Need me to get you ho-”

“No, no, no I’m completely fine this morning!” Minoya let out a huge yawn. “I just ate too much last night.”

“Now that I can believe. You’ve always eaten a whole rice patty dry since you were born.” Minoya smiled with pride.

“You damn well know it.”

“Minoya…”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. I’ll stop.” Minoya yawned again. “What I was going to ask was on the lines of my archery skills.”

Minoya’s father stopped walking and looked down at his daughter.

“What brought this about?” Minoya shrugged.

“Just wondering.”

“Does this have anything to do with what I said yesterday to the Prince and his impressive ability with Fuujin?” Minoya looked skyward, rolling her head around.   
“Wouldn’t say nooooooo. I mean, I did almost shoot someone with it when I picked it up.” Komei started laughing before pulling Minoya into a hug.

“You don’t think I’m proud of you because you can’t shoot with Fuujin? That’s just ridiculous. Minoya, your archery skills now rival me. That makes me more proud then anything. And never doubt for a second that I am not proud of you.” Minoya beamed up at her father. 

_“Your Father might not be as proud of you as his other pupil. Which you do not need to worry about. That’s all I will say.”_

_Still doesn’t prove anything…_  

“By the way, you ever going to tell me the story about how you used Fuujin?” Minoya asked, distracting herself. Komei sighed.

“Might as well. King Sumeragi asked me if I could test out the bow. This was long before you were even born. Long story short, I shot the bow and the arrow went through one of the windows and slammed into the wall of the room Queen Ikona was resting in.” Minoya’s mouth dropped open.

“You did _that_?”

“Fun fact. A few hours later Hinoka was born.”

Minoya slammed a hand over her mouth. Oh dear lord, what was it with her family and this stupid bow!?

“I bet King Sumeragi was not happy with you!”

“He let me have it after Hinoka’s birth.” Minoya started to crack up. She barely remembered King Sumeragi, but from what she could remember, she imagined the great big burly King with his massive mustache and long hair throwing her father around the yard. If only she was around to witness that! She’d have to ask Tomie or Ryoma if they got to witness such a spectacle.

“Now, you get going to practice. I am counting on my daughter winning tomorrow!” Minoya winked.

“You have no worries there. I did inherit your stubbornness.”

“Your mother may dislike it, but I adore it. Now don’t be late again today. We have the state dinner and your mother is going to agonize over your outfit like always. She’s going to need time with it.”

“I won’t forget.” Minoya sigh.

_“It’ll be a marriage your parents expected for years.”_

General Komei kissed Minoya on the head before heading off towards the barracks and Minoya headed off towards where she was practicing the day before. The sun was creeping higher in the sky and the humidity was beginning to rise. Minoya was grateful she managed to slip out of the house wearing shorts and her lightest silk top. No sleeves and a nice v-neck. She knew her mother would have sighed seeing the state of her sash. With her arms free and her legs free, Minoya knew she could kill at practice today. Plus she was as cool as she was going ever going to get. Minoya entered the armory and fished out the bow she had been using the other day, wondering if Takumi was already there. Minoya let out another huge yawn though, cursing her lack of sleep last night. 

When Minoya got to the training grounds, she found Takumi was in fact already there, aiming at a target. Minoya did a double take though. While Prince Takumi was indeed training…Minoya couldn’t help but notice he was training _shirtless_. Minoya felt her stomach begin to flip flop and her face flush at the sight of Takumi aiming once again, noticing how his posture and the sun emphasized all his muscles in his arms and back. His hair wasn’t in its usual ponytail but fully up, tied tightly with a bright red ribbon. Minoya felt her heart pounding out of control as Takumi let the arrow go. Minoya shook her head, wondering what the hell was going on in her head! This wasn’t the first time she had seen him shirtless! Why was this time different then any other!?

_“You will become the next Princess_.”

_OKAY THIS LADY NEEDS TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LOSE IT!!!_  

Minoya’s subconscious was screaming at her as she tore her eyes away from shirtless Takumi. She very quietly positioned herself behind him, grateful for Tomie’s lessons on being sneaky. Ignoring all thoughts of Takumi, shirtless, wrapping his arms around her, Minoya took aim and let out an arrow. If anything would get her mind back to normal, it was messing around with Takumi. _No brain, not that kind of messing around! Will you stop this!?_ It whooshed by Takumi and slammed into his target, stealing the bulls-eye. Takumi let out a cry of surprise, whipping around to see Minoya standing there, bow still raised and winking at him. His eyes narrowed into a glare as Minoya gave him a cheeky grin. All confusing thoughts she had early melting away.

“Good morning your highness!” She said in a singsong voice.

“What the hell was that for!?”   
“To show you that the real Minoya has arrived to whoop your ass.” Minoya lowered her bow and sauntered pass Takumi, not realizing that Takumi was blushing a bright red. Takumi regained his composure.

“The only thing I’m seeing is that the real Minoya has a severe issue with aiming deadly weapons at people!?”

“I wasn’t aiming at you, I was aiming at the target! Takumi, you were so far from that arrow!”

“Do I have to remind you about the guard again?”

“That was with FUUJIN! Stop being such a baby about me taking your bull’s-eye, just know that it is happening again tomorrow at the competition!”

“Over my dead body. And I’m _not_ being a damn baby.”

If there was anyway to get Takumi’s blood pressure up, it was teasing him about not being a real man.

“Awwwww.” Minoya said, pinching his cheek. Takumi whacked her arm out the way.

“Stop that!” Minoya began to giggle as Takumi began to redden. “Stop laughing at me! I only lost my target cause you played a dirty trick!”

“Oh please, you know I would have gotten it eventually.”

“Yeah, eventually as in by the time snow begins to fall from the sky.” Minoya scrunched up her face.

“Hey!” Before she knew it, the two of them were wrestling on the ground, much like they use to do when they were younger when they argued over who took the better bow to when Minoya would deny stealing his snacks. The grounds soon began to echo with laughter as the two of them began to try and pin the other down. Takumi succeeded in pinning down Minoya’s arms, her laughing hysterically. The laughter soon died off as they realized the position they were in.

Minoya’s face began to heat up as Takumi began to blush. They suddenly became very aware of how much their bodies touching. This…unfamiliar tension began to bubble up between them. Minoya could feel Takumi’s heart pounding and she was sure he could feel hers two. They quickly broke apart and looked away awkwardly. Takumi was bright red and rubbing his neck while Minoya coughed.

“So!” She said, trying to break the silence. “Where is…um. Hinata and Oboro?”   
“They’re ah…um. Around. Somewhere.” Takumi stuttered.

“Oh!” Minoya answered. “Just surprised they’re not here. They’re always near you.” Takumi just shrugged and the two of them fell into awkward silence again. A breeze flowed through and the song birds were singing away. Finally, Takumi got up and brushed the dirt off, slowly backing away, still having a tinge of red on his cheeks.

“I just…uh…realized I have to uh…go help out my brother with something. Yeah. I’ll uh…see you later?” Minoya nodded her head.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight!” Takumi seemed to walk away really fast and disappeared, leaving Minoya still sitting on the ground and staring at the place where Takumi had disappeared. 

_What the hell was that!?_

Minoya just groaned, covering her face with her hands and falling onto her back. Suddenly there was a distinct sound of footprints crunching on the gravel, causing Minoya to jerk up to see who was arriving.

*********

Takumi found himself wandering around the palace and the grounds without any direction or destination, he was just too confused and flustered. He could barely put his top back when he wandered away. It took him _four tries_ to tie it up! The only thing he could think was _what the hell was that!?_ He knew Minoya for most of his life. They use to play together all the time when they were younger (after they finally became friends) if they weren’t training with General Komei. She was his friend! They use to wrestle all the damn time! The last time was like a week ago when Minoya tricked Takumi in turning around so she could run off the rest of his dumplings. But nothing, _nothing_ like what he just felt early _ever_ came up.

Takumi found himself in one of the more private gardens and just sat down on a bench, putting his head in his hands and groaning. He felt his heart speed up again remembering the sight of Minoya standing there after shooting that arrow, her hair shining in the sun and her bare skin-

“Takumi, is everything alright?” Takumi jumped up from his bench to see his stepmother, Queen Mikoto, standing there looking at him with concern.

“Huh? Oh…mother…I…yeah! I am fine. It’s just the heat and uh-”

“Takumi, your clothes are a complete mess. What have you been doing?” Takumi looked down at his ruffled and disorderly clothing. He really did mess up the ties and sashes. Mikoto walked over and began to adjust everything. Takumi flushed a deep red, trying to back away from his mother.

“Mother, stop, I don’t need you to adjust my clothing. Mother…mother…I’m not a kid anymore!”

“You may not be my son by blood, but I will treat you just the same. I doubt your late mother would have let you walk around with your clothing in such a disarray!” 

Takumi endured Mikoto straightened his clothes in embarrassed silence. He could hardly remember his real mother, but he knew Queen Mikoto was right. If she was still alive, she probably would be doing the same thing.

“There. Now you look better.” _I may look better but the humidity is making my clothes stuffy!_ “Now, how did get in such a disarray? You look upset by something.” Takumi shook his head.

“I am not upset at all! Just drowsy from the heat!”

“And training?” Takumi blushed red remembering how _that_ ended.

“Yeah. And training. Maybe I’m grumpy because Minoya beat me.” Mikoto began to chuckle.

“Why are you laughing Mother!?” Takumi asked, getting more red and flustered.

“I don’t think you’re grumpy because she beat you Takumi. I think you’re starting to realize that maybe you’re in love with her.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Minoya seem to start realizing that maybe they do love each other, but still too chicken to admit it, while there turns out to be others who like them as well and Minoya slowly starts to learn a little bit more about her mysterious grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I mention in this story is called Cherry Blossoms in Winter or Fuyu No Sakura and its by the Yoshida Brothers. You can find it on YouTube if you're interested in hearing it!

“I…what…Mother!? Why are you saying something _like that_?” Takumi stuttered, turning bright red and looking at Queen Mikoto, completely mortified. Mikoto just smiled and chuckled at the flustered Takumi.

“It’s just a hunch. It’s quite obvious when you two are together that something is there. You just haven’t realized it yet. But maybe you finally are.” Takumi just stared wide eyed as his mother.

“N-n-n-no!”

“Takumi…”

“I’m not in love with her! She’s my friend! I don’t love her!” Takumi angrily crossed his arms and wouldn’t meet Mikoto’s eyes.

_Love her!?_ Sure, Minoya was a big part of his life and he liked her around a lot (no matter how sarcastic or teasing she could be) and maybe he suddenly felt awkward around her for some reason but that didn’t mean he had romantic feelings about her!

“Takumi, can I tell you something?” Takumi slowly looked back at his mother, wondering what crazy thing she would say next. Takumi felt his heart beating out of control and his palms were sweating in nervousness. His stomach was flip flopping just as much as when he was lying on top of Minoya earlier. He still couldn’t get over how his stupid brain told him to _kiss her_. No. Not a good idea!

“What is it Mother?”

“Sit down, it’s a bit of a story.”

*********

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip!_

Bright sun shined on the palace grounds as Oboro began to snip away at Hinata’s hair with ease while he continued to sit on a rock, pouting.

“You didn’t have to do this, I can easily have done it myself!” Oboro snorted as she gathered up more of Hinata’s chocolate brown hair and snipped the fringes.

“You may wield a katana with ease, but the last time you tried to cut your own hair it was so lopsided you couldn’t tie it up and Minoya couldn’t stop laughing for weeks.”

“Still won’t forgive her for that.” Hinata grumbled. “And besides, maybe I got better!”

“Well we won’t find out until next time your hair grows back out.” Oboro declared, throwing the last of his hair right into his face, making him sputter. “Because your hair is officially trimmed. You’re back to looking as cool as Lord Takumi.”

“Woo!” Hinata cheered, standing up and tying his hair back. 

Oboro gave him a look of disgust. “What?” He asked.

“You should really look in a mirror before walking around looking like that.”

“Wow, thanks Oboro. I’ve put my hair up plenty of times. I know what I’m doing.” Oboro held up her hands.

“Okay! But I warned you!” When Oboro turned around, Hinata began to self consciously pat his hair, wondering what Oboro was even talking about. He quickly stopped when she turned back around. “Now I have to go pick out outfits for Lord Takumi and the rest of the royal family and judging by your hair, I don’t think I want you helping me with that.”

“What is wrong with my hair!?” Hinata finally cried out.

“Nothing!” Oboro said, smirking mischievously while Hinata just glared.

“I hope you mess up the clothes…”

“Fat chance of that happening!” Oboro snapped back. Hinata rolled his eyes.

“And why is that? Because you got to find the right ceremonial outfit that says ‘I love you Prince Takumi, marry me’.” Oboro turned bright red. Brighter then a tomato.

“Sh-shut up!” She said, balling her hands into fists. “That’s not…I just like clothes! Besides! That’s not as bad as you being all ‘Hey Minoya, wanna train together so we get all hot and sweaty and fall on top of each other-’” Hinata’s cheeky grin was gone in a second.

“I have never said that!”

“Oh please, you’ve thought of it.”

“No! But I’m sure you’re all like ‘here’s a new kimono Lord Takumi, can’t wait to take it off you-’” 

Sparring was not supposed to be happening between the two, but when their weapons hit, there was not stopping them. Hinata and Oboro were locked in a battle of even skill. A few people stopped what they were doing to watch, applauding when Oboro finally managed to disarm Hinata, much to his humiliation.

“I bet that will teach you to keep your mouth shut.” Oboro taunted, leveling her lance at him. Hinata just gave her a sneer before retrieving his katana.

“I’ll get you next time. Mark my words!”

“You better go train with Minoya then, you’re going to need it. Oh wait, you’ll just be distracted the whole time.”

“Shut up! Don’t you have to go find Lord Takumi and stutter to him?” Oboro hissed and tried to kick Hinata but he easily dodged.

“Enough Hinata! I think it’s time you get going, I’m pretty sure it looks bad that neither of Lord Takumi’s retainers are with him.”

Hinata sheathed his katana and gave a mock look of concern.

“Oh god, Minoya’s probably killed him.”

“If he’s beating her at target practice, probably.” Oboro said, heading off towards the palace to finish her other job. “So get going and try not to kiss Minoya!” Oboro called over her shoulder as she walked away, leaving Hinata to brush the dirt from his clothes and blush a slight pink. A few people on the grounds had turned to stare at him when Oboro yelled out. _Dammit Oboro!_ Hinata thought as he head off to the training ground. _Last thing I need is for the whole palace to know before Minoya!_  

*********

“So you _don’t_ think I’m being crazy?”

“No, I find the two of you to be a very cute couple. In all honesty, it’s been a long time coming.”

“Seriously!? You too!? First the old bat and now you! Who else thinks this!?”

“I overheard Queen Mikoto talking about it.” 

Minoya let out a frustrated groan, covering her face with her hands. She slowly slid off the bench to lay in the grass, her companion continued to sit and watch her with amusement. Minoya took her hands off her face to look up at the elegant figure of Princess Azura. Her long light blue hair rivaled Minoya’s own and had a pretty headdress that flowed well with her outfit. Minoya had always been jealous at how beautiful, elegant, and poised Azura was. Her singing and dancing was nothing like Minoya had ever seen and wish she had an ounce of it. She envied Azura’s dress with the cut along the side and down her thigh. It looked so cool on this hot day but Minoya knew though her mother would never let her wear something like that.

Azura had been the last person Minoya expected to see show up before her when she had collapsed on the ground, agonizing over the awkwardness between her and Takumi. She had been hoping it was Tomie, for she trusted her a lot more then Azura, but Azura had a weird way of pulling the truth out without the other person realizing it. Minoya had initially been trying to ignore Azura’s questions but in the end, Azura got the whole story out of her.

“So the old bat was right? That the Queen expects this!?”

“Indeed she does. And I don’t think its very kind to keep referring to Lady Midori as ‘old bat’.” Minoya groaned and put her hands over her face once again.

“Oh god, nearly everything she said is coming truuuuuuue. Hey, I feel like I have a right to. She looks like she was alive during the founding of this country and she told me I’m marrying Takumi, going to have a son, there is gonna be a war, and I have to be on the look out or I could die! Old bat it is!” Azura just closed her eyes and sighed.

“You have always been this rash, haven’t you?” Minoya shrugged.

“You blame me!?”

“No, I just think it’s entertaining how perfect you and Takumi are together.”

“Stop!” 

Azura chuckled as Minoya glared at her, blushing a bright red and wondering what to do or say next. How could she, the daughter of General Komei, not realize that nearly everyone expected her and Takumi to be a couple soon!? One minute everything is completely normal and then suddenly some old lady is telling her she would become a Princess and now she was having confusing feelings about Prince Takumi and apparently half the country expected them to be married, including Azura and Queen Mikoto! Minoya felt everything begin to sway as her head started to swirl with all of this information. Minoya stood up, clutching her head and stomach as she paced around, anxiety building. Azura stopped chuckling when she saw Minoya’s distress.

“You okay, Lady Minoya?”

“Just Minoya! Not a lady!” Minoya cried, continuing to pace faster until suddenly-

_“Minoya? Hey! Minoya!”_

_“Lady Minoya…you okay?”_

Minoya opened her eyes to the sounds of distant voices. She began to blink as she stared up at the clouds and noticing two blurred faces looking down at her. Her head was still swirling and it took a few seconds for her to realize she was lying on her back on the ground.

“She still seems out of it.”

“Let me try something.” 

Minoya then heard gentle humming and suddenly her head cleared up and she noticed that she was staring at Azura and…Hinata?

“Where the hell did you come from?” She asked and Hinata looked at Azura.

“She’s back.” Minoya rubbed her face with her hand as she sat up, groaning.

“Did I pass out or something?”

“Yes, you suddenly collapsed just as Hinata showed up and we’ve been trying to get you to wake up.” Azura explained.

“Oh…well, probably just the heat.” Minoya said, continuing to sit there and rub her face. She gave Azura a look, trying to hint at not pushing her again about _anything_ they talked about before, especially with Hinata there. Azura seemed to take the hint and slightly nodded her head.

“Indeed, probably is. You never have been able to handle heat, have you.”

“I can so handle heat!” Minoya snapped. Hinata just snorted and Minoya whacked him. “Shut up.” 

Hinata rubbed his arm where she hit him as Azura slowly stood up.

“Well…I have to get going. Will you be able to keep an eye on her Hinata?”

“I’ll try my best. Even a ninja sometimes can’t keep an eye on her.” Hinata responded, giving Minoya a teasing smile. Minoya just narrowed her eyes.

“What the hell does that mean!?” Azura chuckled.   
“I have to agree with you Hinata. You feel better Minoya and don’t over think too much about everything. It’ll all turn out well.” Minoya felt herself bite her lip at Azura’s words as she walked away.

“What did she mean about that?” Hinata asked. Minoya shrugged.

“Who knows? Its Azura.” Hinata just nodded his head as he helped Minoya off the ground. Minoya just watched Azura once more before beginning to brush the dirt off of her, marveling at how she was able to stand on her feet with ease. No dizziness was left and no anxiety. When Minoya thought about Takumi…she didn’t feel freaked out. Azura’s music…really did have a magical effect, didn’t it? 

Minoya still remembered when Princess Azura first showed up at the palace. The country was still in shock and mourning over the loss of their king and Princess Kamui, many of them extremely angered by this massive insult by Nohr. Minoya’s father and a few other Generals had left with tons of troops in hopes to recapture the Princess, but there was no luck. King Sumeragi was dead and Kamui was lost. Minoya spent most of that time at the palace worried to death about her own father and nearly on the verge of tears cause she didn’t know how to help out Takumi who was hurting big time. Then suddenly the troops came back and with them…the Princess Azura. Minoya didn’t understand why there was a Nohrian princess in the palace or why Queen Mikoto treated her with kindness. General Komei finally explained to Minoya that it was Hoshido trying to get back at Nohr. Azura was a hostage, much like Kamui was in Nohr, and Queen Mikoto was iffy about having a hostage at all, hence why she treated Azura like her own daughter. 

Minoya didn’t like Azura for years though. Ryoma and Tomie and Hinoka had done their best to be kind to her, but Takumi was distrustful and Minoya didn’t like her for she was Nohrian…and also because she was jealous of her. In a weird way. She was really pretty and she could sing! Minoya felt her own light blue hair looked like crap next to Azura’s and Minoya’s own grandmother had once said that whenever Minoya tried to sing, it sounded like a flock of songbirds being strangled. Minoya’s dislike and distrust of Azura eventually faded away through the years, though she was still a bit jealous of her. Takumi was still distrustful but Minoya doubted he ever would grow to trust anyone! Now it felt almost normal to have the Nohrian Princess around to the point where sometimes many people forgot where she came from and why she was there.

Minoya finally finished brushing the dirt off of her before looking at Hinata and giving him a weird look and bit her lip to keep from laughing. His hair was all over the place! It looked as ridiculous as the time he tried cutting it himself! Minoya remembered that clearly. Oboro, the hair guru she was, tried to tell him she could easily trim it up but he would have none of it. He certainly listened to Oboro after though… 

Hinata stared at Minoya in concern.

“Minoya, why are you giving me that weird look?”

“Did you try to cut your hair again?” Minoya asked, trying and failing to keep her laughter at bay. Hinata started to pale.

“What!? No! Oboro trimmed it up earlier though but…wait…is my hair lopsided again!? You better not start laughing!” Minoya rolled her eyes.

“Calm down Hinata, it’s just that it seems to be all over the place! I thought you said Oboro did your hair? She’s usually good at this stuff.”

“Eh!?” Hinata began to pat his hair like crazy, embarrassment written on his face. “What you mean, all over the place? I put my hair up myself!”

“That explains a lot…”

“Hey!” 

Minoya just started cracking up at Hinata’s panic.

“Oh shut up, come with me, I’ll fix it.” She grabbed his wrist and tugged him over to a rock to sit him down.

“I don’t know if I trust you with this…” Hinata muttered as he slumped on the rock. “I remember quite well all the crap you did to Lord Takumi when you guys were younger. Might not have been his retainer yet but I saw from afar!” 

Minoya chuckled as she let Hinata’s hair down, remembering past pranks her and Takumi pulled on each other. Her father never understood when she said that she considered Takumi a friend when all he saw was them giving each other grief. It was just how they were! Minoya felt her mouth tugging into a smile, thinking about him. _Oh no…_

“Please, Takumi asked for it a lot. Besides, you don’t know half the stuff he would do to me. I mean, for one, the reason I added a few…extra…designs on some of his kimonos is because he put a snake in my equipment!” Minoya balled up her fists. “Damn that stupid bowman!”

“Oh yeah…you hate snakes…” Hinata twisted his head to look up at Minoya. “Did he really do that?”

“Yes! Multiple times! Just ask Oboro. I once got her to take one of them and hide it in his own shit.” Minoya then grabbed Hinata’s head and made him twist back around. “Keep your head like that. I got to fix your hair and if you keep doing that, you’ll end up in my cleavage.”

“Not a bad place to be-OW!”

Minoya whacked him hard on the head before going to work on putting his hair back up.

“Shut up Hinata or I’m going to give you a ridiculous looking ribbon to tie up your hair…in a rather not so samurai way.” Hinata shut up, knowing well that Minoya _would_ follow through with that threat.

“Fine…fine…fine…” Minoya, surprisingly, began to gently run her fingers through Hinata’s long curly hair, making sure to get everything in place before gently securing it up with his usual red cord.

“There. You’re back to looking like your usual scruffy self.” Hinata stood up and began to pat his hair.

“Wow…thanks! I honestly didn’t think you knew how to handle hair at all!” Minoya shrugged.

“I have many skills Hinata. Do you forget Oboro use to live with me? She taught me a lot of stuff. I wasn’t entirely good at it but I learned a few tricks.” Hinata nodded.

“Should have figured. Anyways, where is Lord Takumi? I thought he was out here with you.” Minoya shrugged, her cheeks turning pink hearing Takumi’s name and remembering what happened nearly an hour ago.

“He said he had to go help his brother with something.”

“Oh! You know where? Cause I’m a terrible retainer and suppose to be with him.”   
“Where is Oboro?”

“She had to pick out clothes.”

“Of course.” Minoya said. “Oboro and clothes. Anyways, no, no idea where he is.”

“God dammit…” Minoya began to snort as Hinata glared.

“Shut up, if you were a retainer you would be way worse.” Minoya went to kick him and Hinata easily dodged before tackling Minoya. She screeched in surprise the sudden attack and tried to fight back once they hit the ground but was failing as Hinata pinned her down. She was about to get the upper hand when a voice cried out.

“Minoya! We got to get goi-who the hell is on top of you!?” Hinata instantly jumped up and moved as far away from Minoya as he could, bowing in the direction of General Komei.

“G-general Komei.” He said respectively but Minoya could hear how flustered he was talking to her father. It made her laugh. She never understood why people got so intimidated by her Father. Sure, he was a General and King Sumeragi’s right hand but…

“Ah! Hinata! I should have guessed. Did Minoya beat you again in sparring?” Hinata flushed red.

“Uh…n-no actually. She just told me I made a horrible retainer. W-well I said she would make a worse one and-” Minoya’s father turned to look at her with an aggravated look.

“Minoya…you got to stop that sharp tongue of yours sometimes.” Minoya shrugged before slowly getting off the ground and giving her father a large smile. 

“Father, you know me. It’s how I show love. Hinata knows I’m joking and so does everyone else-”

“One day someone might not.” General Komei said sternly.

“Well then they’re not going to be on my good side I’ll tell you that!” General Komei sighed and closed his eyes.

“You are too much like your grandfather…”

“Which one…”

“Your mothers.” 

Minoya tilted her head as she looked at her father with curiosity. She never knew her maternal grandfather. Just small images but nothing more. He was large and burly…with her hair color…but that was about it. And no one really said much about him, which made her want to push her father.

“What about my Grandfather?”

“That’s for another time, Minoya. Right now we have to get going.” Minoya bit her lip in annoyance. That was _always_ the answer. _“What was Grandfather’s name?” “That’s for another time.” “Where did he come from?” “Another time.”_

“Fine…I know I need all the help I can get today in looking nice.” Minoya turned and gave Hinata a disappointed smile. “Looks like I got to run. If I were you though I would try to find Takumi.”

“Agreed. Will you be okay though? That fainting didn’t look good.” Hinata asked when Komei perked up.

“Fainting!? Minoya, you fainted!?”

“No-”

“Yes.” Hinata cut in. 

Minoya glared at him while he just shrugged. General Komei was his superior, he had to answer truthfully to the man no matter what.

“Minoya, you sure you’ve been okay? Last night you got sick and now you’re fainting? Maybe you should stay home-”

“No!” Minoya said before blushing a deep red. She couldn’t believe she said no so fast like that. Usually she hated the royal banquets but she told Takumi she would see him there and- 

_What is the matter with me!?_  

General Komei gave Minoya a look before sighing.

“You’re being weird. I’m having your mother look you over before seeing if you are all set to come tonight.” Minoya closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, feeling her anxiety building up. Azura’s song was wearing off it seemed.

“Yes Father…” Minoya bid Hinata farewell again before following her Father. She waited a bit before opening her mouth again.   
“So…I am like my Grandfather?”

“Don’t push it Minoya.”

“Okay…”

*********

Hinata watched Minoya leave with disappointment. He subconsciously touched his hair again, remembering Minoya’s hands running through it and how he relaxed at it. He was always self conscious about his hair but he had instantly forgot about that when Minoya was running her hands through it. It was…a really nice feeling and he liked how close she was to him. Even though she had been training out in the sun, Hinata swear she still smelled like orange blossoms. 

He then blushed crimson red and felt instantly mortified about his actions. What was he thinking, tackling Minoya to the ground like that? Dammit, Oboro was right, he _had_ been subconsciously wanting to do that! And to have General Komei right there!? Hinata was thankful he wasn’t as impulsive as usual and outright told Minoya he liked her and thought she was pretty. If the General heard that on top of seeing Hinata pinning his daughter to the ground, he probably would start listing off all the Hoshidan executions and choosing one he liked. 

Hinata heaved a sigh and slumped his shoulders. This was why this crush was stupid and he shouldn’t have it! He wish he could shut off his feelings but every time he tried he was reminded, somehow, of how pretty Minoya was and how he thought he was perfect for her. He even came from a respected family of samurais! That should be top in General Komei’s book, shouldn’t it? Hinata shook his head. 

_Stop being a lovelorn idiot, get your act together, go find the Prince, and act like a retainer cause I doubt Minoya or her father would want a absent minded curly haired samurai marrying into their family!_  

*********

Evening had finally fallen on Hoshido, taking some of the heat of the day away. It may have been cooler but the humidity was still in there air but that didn’t stop the city from starting its festivities. Music was pouring through the streets as fires were lit and dancers were dancing. People were cheering and calling to each other and the air was mixed with the scent of summer flowers, food, and smoke from the fires. It was obvious that summer was finally here.

While the main city had their own festivals, the royal palace was filled with nobles and generals alike. The great banquet was underway and the royal family was busy greeting all the guests. The noise wasn’t as loud as the people on the streets for no one wanted to drown out the musicians and even though all the doors and windows were wide open, it felt a bit stuffy inside. But two people found an easy way to distract themselves from the heat and formality that surrounded them.

“I’ll hold it. You pin it.”

“Shhhhhh, not so loud, he can hear, you know!”

“Okay! Sorry! Now you shut up, we got to do this quick!”

Minoya and Tomie were hissing at each other, objects hidden behind their back as they slowly snuck up behind Ryoma, thankful that the music and loud chatter drowned out their voices and footsteps. Minoya and Tomie scanned one more time before producing their weapons: Minoya’s botched dragon on a piece of silk and pins. Quickly and efficiently, they pinned it to the back of Ryoma’s ceremonial kimono before quickly shuffling away. They watched as Ryoma began to meander through the room, the deranged chicken-dragon stitching Minoya had always kept pinned to his back. Tomie and Minoya slipped into an alcove and collapsed into a fit of giggles, peeping around the corner and watching as people looked at Ryoma’s back funnily. Minoya watched as Takumi started to choke on his sake when he caught sight of it. Hinoka just stared at her younger brother in concern until Takumi pointed out Ryoma’s back in a fit of coughing. Hinoka looked and spat out her own sake all over Sakura. It was like the worse chain of reaction ever to occur in the royal family.

“I am so happy you brought that with you tonight!” Tomie said when she could breathe again. “I haven’t been able to prank him like this in a long time!”

“I brought it to pin on to Takumi’s back but Ryoma’s is way more fun.” The two of them collapsed into a fit of giggles again, not knowing how they were going to regain composure and rejoin the banquet. As if to answer their question, a very displeased Ryoma showed up before them, blocking them from escaping their alcove.

“Explanation…” He held up the deranged chicken stitching in his hand and they both had to hold on to each other as they doubled over in laughter. Ryoma just narrowed his eyes at the two before turning around and doing the same to his siblings who were laughing just as much.

“What do you mean you don’t like my gift to you!?” Minoya asked through her laughter, wiping tears away. “I made it just for you!”

“Honestly Ryoma, it spruced up your clothes wonderfully. As your wife, I’m just trying to look after you!” Ryoma just heaved a sigh of frustration before giving Minoya her stitching back.

“How about for this evening we keep the pranks to a minimum and act like adults?” Minoya just smiled.

“No promises.” Tomie just gave Ryoma a sweet smile and kissed him on the cheek before putting her arm through his.

“Awwww, someone looks grumpy. Let’s go get you food and a drink and get that smile back on your face.” 

As Tomie led the grumpy Ryoma away to rejoin the crowd, Minoya was left to continue laughing with Hinoka and Takumi. Sakura was following her older brother and telling him that Minoya’s dragon should now be his coat of arms.

“I am so glad you finally did something with that thing!” Hinoka said, pointing to the piece of silk Minoya began to stuff away.

“I knew I had to bring it tonight. Too long have I been threatening to use it but never doing it!”

“Yeah, I thought you were going to pin it to all my stuff?” Takumi asked. Minoya just smiled shyly at Takumi.

“Yeah well, I decided Ryoma was a better choice. You are just too predictable of a choice. Besides, Tomie was thrilled at the idea.”

“No matter who it was it was a great idea. How about I pin it to that noble that wants to marry me?” Hinoka began to walk away musing. 

Takumi and Minoya were the last two standing there. They awkwardly smiled at each other before Takumi finally spoke up.

“You…you look really nice tonight.” Minoya patted her hair and blushed a light pink.

“Thanks. It was mostly my mother’s work but hey, glad to know she didn’t make me look odd. Did choose my jewelry though.” Takumi pointed to her necklace.

“Wait, didn’t I get you that last year?”

“Yeah…I….thought you would notice and-”

“Minoya!” Minoya and Takumi jumped and looked towards the sound of her mother’s voice. Kaori was shimming in a kimono of red and gold, dangling kanzashi in her hair, waving a hand at Minoya. “Could you please come over here for a minute? Then you can go back to socializing.” Minoya sighed.

“See you around I guess.” She said to Takumi before heading over to her family, who were chatting away.

“Lady Amaya wants to see you.”

“Plus, everyone is curious about your outfit! You know how they love your mother’s work.”

“Plus, your grandmother’s kanzashi is causing quite a buzz.”

“Can you hold Isamu?”

Minoya looked wistfully over her shoulder at Takumi before getting lost in the crowd.  

Takumi watched Minoya walk away and sighed, his head once again filled with confusing thoughts as his heart began to flutter and his gut filled with a bewildering feeling.

_“That’s love Takumi, and its nothing to be ashamed about.”_

_“But it’s still weird because it’s Minoya.”_

_“Life is strange like that.”_

Takumi then noticed his Mother was staring at him with a soft smile on her face, her eyes dancing with happiness. Takumi turned bright red and looked away, trying to go find something to eat or drink to distract himself from the look his Mother was giving, Minoya, and the conversation he had earlier in the day with his mother. It was common knowledge that Queen Mikoto had premonitions here and there about certain things. She never really talked about many of them unless she deemed it necessary. 

Takumi basically told her straight up he found it quite _unnecessary_ for her to tell him he was going to marry Minoya!

_“I’m telling you this so you don’t keep getting scared and ashamed about your feelings. It’s quite obvious Minoya feels the same way about you too.”_

_She was wearing the necklace…the one I gave her…_

Takumi was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even _notice_ Minoya showing up back in front of him. She had her baby cousin in her arms who was busy yanking on the necklace he had given her.

“Some noble just thought this was my kid!” Takumi choked on his food in a mixture of laughter and also shock.

_“What do you mean, you’ve seen your grandson!? That probably didn’t come from me! Start looking at Ryoma for that one!”_

_“Takumi…”_

_“What!?”_

“How did he think that was your baby!?” Takumi asked once he finally recovered. Minoya herself looked so flustered and bright red, but Takumi felt those butterflies return. She really was pretty tonight…

“I don’t know! How can I have a baby!? I still act like one!”

“No question there.”

“I can’t even argue with you on that one.” Minoya began to sputter when Isamu began to smack her mouth with his little hand. “Hey, hey! Stoooop! I’m sorry I had to disown you as my own! Stop taking it out on me! Do you want me to do this back to you!?” Isamu just giggled.

“You are going to be such a wonderful mother…” Takumi said sarcastically before realizing what he said and blushed scarlet. Minoya started turning red too and they went back to awkward silence. 

“I should uh…go bring him back to my…aunt…or someone.” Minoya stuttered.

“Yeah, sure.” Minoya quickly scurried away while Takumi just groaned as the feeling of embarrassment swept through him. If there was a feeling he would like to get rid of, it was _that_ one. 

Meanwhile, Takumi’s retainers were standing off to the side, keeping an eye on him. Well…one of them was. The other seemed distracted and fidgety about something. Oboro finally had to ask Hinata what was up when he nervously rubbed his neck again.

“What are you freaking out about and what do you have behind your back?”

“Hmm?” Hinata turned away from Minoya to look at Oboro, who was looking at him with suspicion. “What are you talking about?”

“You are hiding something behind your back.”

“No I’m not.”

“Give it here.” Oboro finally wrestled Hinata’s other hand to get it to expose what it was holding behind his back. She managed to finally pull it around to see a single sunflower in his hand. She gave him a weighty stare.

“Seriously?”

“Hey, I saw it and it looked nice and I thought Minoya would like it. It’s no different then you finding stuff for Lord Takumi!”

“At least I’m doing my job instead of being a love sick twit trying to figure out how to give a girl a freaking _flower_.”

“Don’t make me stuff your mouth with this flower!” Hinata snapped, turning red and getting flustered. 

“I bet you don’t even have the guts to go over there and actually give it to her.” Hinata just glared.

“Oh I do. I just don’t have the guts to give it to her when her powerful father is standing next to her. Have you seen his katana!? I don’t want to have my neck come in contact with that thing!” Oboro just closed her eyes and sighed, pushing Hinata out into the crowd.

“If it gets you to shut up and pay attention, just go give it to her and get it over with!”  Hinata stumbled over his feet, turned to glare at Oboro, before going off to find Minoya. She was locked in conversation with someone and caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. She mouthed _save me_ in his direction and Hinata jumped on that.  

“Minoya! Hey! Minoya! Your parents are looking for you!” Minoya flashed a false smile at the chatty nobleman.

“Looks like I have to go.” She said before darting back over to Hinata and the two of them scurried away. “Thank you so much! The guy was driving me insane. I was about to stab him with the kanzashi in my hair!” 

Hinata looked at the decorative piece that was sitting in Minoya’s hair.

“You could stab someone with that?” He asked, suddenly getting another mental image. Him kissing Minoya and her using it as a way of rejecting him. He felt his mouth go dry.

“Yeah, it was my maternal grandmother’s. She used to sharpen her hairpieces. I asked why she did that and she always said ‘because people can be jerks so always make sure your kanzashi is a weapon.’ I never asked her if she ever had to use one. I don’t know if I want to know!” Hinata had stopped listening halfway through. He was too mesmerized by Minoya’s eyes and her mouth. He suddenly felt his courage fleeting while at the same time really wanting to kiss her. The only way he managed to say what he did was because he didn’t want to go back to Oboro having chickened out. She wouldn’t let him hear the end of it!

“Hey…uh…Minoya?” Minoya stopped talking and looked at Hinata.

“Yeah?” She asked. Hinata nervously rubbed the back of his neck before holding up the sunflower.

“I uh…saw this earlier and thought…well. I thought you would like it. Would look nice next to your grandmother’s hairpiece.” Minoya smiled and took the flower.

“I didn’t know you thought about that kind of stuff!” Hinata shrugged, heart beating a mile a minute at her smile.

“I guess its thanks for fixing my hair earlier.” Minoya put the sunflower in her hair and gave Hinata a smirk.

“You sure needed a hair fixing.” Hinata blushed.

“Hey!” Minoya laughed before kissing Hinata on the cheek.

“Thanks for the flower though. I really like it. But…sadly I do have to go find my parents. I’m sure they really _are_ looking for me.” 

Hinata opened his mouth to try and say something else but she was gone. He felt instantly dejected. He really wanted to tell her his feelings…but maybe this was just not the time. Hinata walked back to Oboro, hand constantly touching his cheek and remembering the kiss. It was almost better then when she put her hands through his hair! Oboro just face palmed when she saw how dazed he was.

“She kissed me on the cheek.” He sputtered out.

“Oh good lord…”

“She also really liked the flower.” Hinata said, still smiling.

“Well, all I can say is that if she still doesn’t realize you are in love with her after that, then you two are oblivious idiots meant to be.”

“Thanks for the support.” Hinata said, staring at Minoya. 

Minoya was back sitting at the table with her parents, readjusting the sunflower while half listening to the conversation. Many of her family members were complimentary of it, saying it was surprising how a sunflower worked so well in her hair. Minoya caught Takumi’s eye and gave him a smile before turning her attention back to the conversation.

“I’m surprised too.” She said, lightly tapping it and smiling. It was really cute that Hinata gave it to her. 

“Oh…will you listen to that. Mother’s song is playing!” Her aunt Aika piped up. Minoya stopped thinking about Hinata and listened to the music and indeed starting hearing the familiar tune from her childhood. Minoya’s maternal grandmother, Ayaka, used to hum this tune all the time when Minoya had trouble sleeping as a child. It was a very pretty, slow tune that always made her sleepy. Even to this day and would always invoke memories.

“Cherry blossoms in winter…” Her mother said wistfully. “Was always her favorite…”

“Why was that?” Minoya asked. Kaori looked at Minoya and smiled gently, her eyes sparkling with mystery.

“Its because she found your grandfather under a cherry blossom tree in winter.”

“Eh…?” Minoya asked back. “How?”

“That’s for another time.”


End file.
